Blind Hope
by Bladhaire
Summary: Short one-shot for fans of Melaradark's Dark Energy series to tide us over while Melara gets back to fighting strength. Occurs about the same time as events from the end of DE2, chapter 54. Love knows no bounds...


**A/N: Shamelessly steali... er... borrowing Melaradark's characters and universe for a short filler piece to tide us loyal fans over until she's back to fighting strength. I haven't asked permission this time but I'm sure Melara being high as a kite on painkillers should give me some measure of forgiveness ;-)**

**If not I'll just bribe her with chocolate ice cream. Apparently it's 'the bomb'.**

MWMWMWMWMW

"Del!"

Sitting bolt upright in bed, the blankets pooling around her waist, Liara laid a hand flat on her chest desperate to quell the sense of foreboding that all but threatened to overwhelm her. Slowly bringing her breathing back under control she briefly raised her hand from its place over Shepard's dog tags to touch her fingertips lightly to the bridge of her nose, before allowing it to fall back to her lap.

Reaching for her omni-tool on the night stand she checked the time – it was far too late to think about contacting Shepard and she didn't even know where the woman was right now. Hopefully safe on the _Normandy_ but...

Unable to shake the sense of disquiet that had woken her Liara threw back the covers, shivering slightly as her feet touched the metal floor. Casting a glance at her console she remembered her promise to Feron – no working from her quarters. Drawing a robe about her Liara stepped into the hallway and turned for the galley. Perhaps a cup of tea would help calm her.

Lost in thought she rounded the corner into the kitchen area and promptly collided with Sydney, the woman dancing backwards with a muttered curse as the glasses she was carrying lost their contents down her front.

"Sydney! I am sorry, I did not... are you alright?"

Grimacing as she placed the now half empty glasses down on a nearby table Syd swiped at liquid wicking through her tank and yoga pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine Liara. Just relieved I was only carrying water." Looking up at the asari concern crossed the woman's face. "Hey, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? I... it is nothing, just a silly dream."

"Gotta be more than just a silly dream, you're several shades lighter than usual and baby blue just isn't your colour. Here, sit, let's talk it out. Might make you feel better."

Hesitating a moment Liara nodded, before seating herself at the table Sydney had indicated. Pulling a chair over Syd straddled it backwards, crossing her arms over the back as she leaned forward towards the asari.

"So, what's got you so spooked?"

Staring at Syd's arms, the vibrant lines and colours of her tattoos oddly muted in the dim light, Liara felt slightly embarrassed at her worry.

"I... do not know. I was sleeping and all of a sudden I woke with a terrible feeling that something had happened to Del, that she is in some kind of trouble."

Running a hand back through her blonde hair Syd nodded. "Ah. Must be more trouble than usual to get you so worked up. Del's middle name is trouble."

Allowing a wry grin to curl her lips Liara laughed softly. "Yes, you think I would be used to it by now. She can not help but to throw herself right into the middle of the most dangerous situation she can possibly find."

"She wouldn't be the woman you love if she didn't though."

Liara's reply was almost to quiet to hear. "No, she would not."

Reaching forward Syd laid a hand on Liara's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure she's fine. Well, as fine as Del ever is anyway. Why don't you give her a call in the morning, put yourself at ease? She'll be happy to hear from you at any rate."

"I will do that Sydney, thank you. And I am sorry about the water."

Waving a hand dismissively as she stood Syd reached for the glasses again. "Don't worry about. I'm sure by now Deeds has forgotten why I even left her alone in bed. Speaking of... "

Laughing as a bloom of purple flushed across Liara's cheeks Sydney nodded a quick 'good night' and vanished up the hall. Quickly making her tea Liara returned to her quarters also, activating her console to listen to some music while she drank her tea. The mellow notes of blues filtered through the room, a musical taste Liara had acquired from Shepard.

Eyes unfocused she sipped at her tea, she slowly relaxed as the music washed over her. Her earlier panic had abated somewhat but she still felt as though Shepard was in some sort of danger.

_When isn't she?_

The song on the console changed, drawing Liara from her reverie.

Blind Hope by Charles Flatwood.

Feeling her eyes heat Liara murmured to herself softly. "That is what I must possess, is it not Del? Blind hope... hope that you will do whatever it takes to find Nan, defeat the Collectors and come back to me."

The song reminded her of the moment her entire life had changed. Before everything had been cruelly torn away, before two years of pain had all but consumed her. Her eyelids fluttered closed as preciously held memories danced to the music.

_She gestured at the guitar still sitting on the commander's lap. "I must admit, I am curious about this instrument, Shepard. You were playing it in the bar that day Ash insisted I go out for drinks, but I could barely hear it in the noise. It is quite similar in appearance to an asari bilsa, but you hold it much differently."_

_A glow flashed deep in Shepard's brown eyes as she smiled. It made her look younger, lighter somehow. "This is a guitar," she said. "Best instrument ever made by the hand of man. Most of them have holographic interfaces these days…supposed to be indistinguishable in sound from the real thing but…I can tell the difference. Real guitar just sounds…well, like a _real_ guitar."_

"_Would you play me something?"_

_Liara would always remember the song, and the look of serenity that had passed over the humans features as she had played it. She had seen the true Del completely then, for the first time, apart from the mind melds. It was a Shepard who had not known the pain and hardship of her childhood, a Shepard not worn down by time, not haunted by death. Though Liara had very quickly had a strong attraction to the woman, an affection and an attachment, she still believed that _this_ was the actual moment when she really fell in love…listening to that song, and watching her play._

As the song ended Liara reached out a shaking hand to turn the console off. Rising from her desk she cast off her robe and slid back into bed, the residual heat long since dissipated. Drawing the blankets tightly around herself she shivered slightly and knew it was from more than simply feeling cold.

"Please Shepard, where ever you are, please be safe and know that I love you."


End file.
